in certain applications, for example, electronic devices such as wearable or mobile devices, the size of the electronic device may be an important factor in design considerations of the electronic device. For example, it may be desirable for the electronic device to have a small footprint or a relatively low z-height. These considerations may further drive form factor considerations for IC packages in the electronic device. As an example, the footprint of multi-chip or multi-die packages (collectively referred to herein as multi-die packages) may be an important element in enabling the relatively small form factor of the electronic device.
A further consideration may be the cost of the multi-die packages used by the electronic device. For example, component cost may be a significant driver of the cost of the electronic device. Therefore, it may be desirable for the electronic device to use relatively low-cost multi-die packages.